


Bound in Fate and..... you know ;)

by chaWOOPa



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, eighth bird julia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/pseuds/chaWOOPa
Summary: “I don’t know baby,” Lup says, and it is Barry’s turn to whine as there is a soft click and the toy inside him starts to vibrate. Barry tries to shift forward on his knees and the rops rubs against his sensitive clit and he has to bite back another whine as Lup says, “I think I like hearing them struggle, don’t you?”





	Bound in Fate and..... you know ;)

“Our boys look so  _ pretty _ like this, don’t they?” Barry hears from somewhere in front of him and he can’t keep a whimper from escaping his throat at how lust seems to  _ drip _ from Lup’s voice. 

 

He is hyper aware of every sensation that ghosts his trembling, naked body as he kneels on the floor of his and Lup’s bedroom. He can sense Magnus’s quivering body a mere inch from his own and if he strains against the ropes keeping him he could just barely brush arms with him. The ropework is intricate and, likely, beautiful as it winds around his wrists and arms and up over his chest. It rubs against his sides and his ass where it runs back around and binds his ankles to keep him kneeling and then comes back around front to leave a pretty little bow right over his spread legs, just barely brushing against his clit. 

 

The ropes aren’t where the teasing ends, though, and Barry is thankful for the blindfold because when Lup had gently lowered him onto his favorite toy he thinks the look on her face would have had him coming right then and there. 

 

He knows Magnus is in a similar position, if not the same one, as they are forced to listen the the soft shifting of cloth and gentle gasps as their girlfriends have some fun together. 

 

It is all Barry can do to remember that he asked for this. 

 

Next to him, he hears Magnus whimper and then it is Julia’s turn to speak up, “We may have to get out gags if they keep that up,” she says, and a shiver of want runs through Barry. 

 

“I don’t know baby,” Lup says, and it is Barry’s turn to whine as there is a soft  _ click _ and the toy inside him starts to vibrate. Barry tries to shift forward on his knees and the rops rubs against his sensitive clit and he has to bite back another whine as Lup says, “I think I like hearing them struggle,  _ don’t you? _ ”

 

Barry imagines what Lup would do at a question like that, the way she would lick her lips as she watched him try to obey her orders, the way her cock would twitch and her face would flush with whatever blood wasn’t between her legs. His mouth falls open in a pant has he feels the vibrations shut off again and he slumps back down, forcing the toy further into him in the effort to feel  _ something _ . 

 

There is a giggle,  _ Lup’s giggle _ , that is cut off with a gasp and Barry can’t tell what Julia is doing to her by sound alone, but he can tell she isn’t performing when she moans from it. 

 

There is a whisper of magic and his blindfold falls away and the image before him makes him forget about how sensitive he is. 

 

Lup is sat on the edge of the bed with her legs spread wide and her perfect pink lips spread in an innocent smile as she locks eyes with each of him and Magnus in turn. One of her hands supports most of her weight from on the bed behind her while the other cups one of her perfect boobs while her thumb and forefinger play with the stiff nipple. Between her legs is Julia, her back to the boys and her long brown hair tied up in a bun to keep it out of her face. She is on her knees as though praying as she mouths at the base of Lup’s hard length. One hand grips Lup’s cock gently, using the leaking pre-cum to rub slick over the head, and the other works between her own legs. 

 

Barry and Magnus are both shifting, searching for any kind for friction or pressure that could offer the slightest bit of relief, when there are two soft clicks and Barry cannot hold back the moan that tears it’s way out of his chest as the toy inside him starts to vibrate again, this time much faster than last. A similar, deeper sound comes rumbling out of Magnus and if Barry were in any state to think right, he would be able to tell that a similar thing had happened to him. 

 

Barry doesn’t know how long they stay like that, only that the vibrations quickly become not enough and that the angle he is stuck at is too wrong for him to get off completely. He is stuck dancing along the knife’s edge of pleasure, each shift forward rubbing his clit against the knot on the rope feeling like a blessing but making the angle of the vibration even further off and each shift back to correct the angle pulling at his muscles and against the rope. 

 

Time loses meaning as he wraps himself in a cocoon of sensation and sounds and words, of Lup’s compliments when he is quiet, of the noises Julia makes when Lup reaches down between her legs, of the feel of rope against his skin that grounds him in the moment. 

 

He catalogues each and files it away in his brain before letting the moment float around him until he finally falls over and he feels himself clenching around the vibrating toy. The world resolves into blank white space as he rides out his orgasm until he comes back to someone touching him, finally, and the rope falls away from his trembling body and he finds himself floating somewhere between bliss and Lup. 

 

When he finally comes the rest of the way down he is in Lup’s arms curled up next to Magnus and he can still smell the sex in the room but his body is heavy and his eyelids even heavier. He shifts in Lup’s arms enough to kiss whatever part of her he encounters first (her shoulder), and she lifts him easily and holds out a water bottle (already open). 

 

“You alright babe?” She asks gently after he has taken a sufficient gulp of water and she has set it somewhere off to the side. The bed they are in is technically too small for four people, but the four of them make do with the help of magic and post-sex cuddling.

 

Lup and Julia get some more water and a small snack into their boys before allowing them to settle into their normal sleeping positions. Barry curls up with Lup on one side and Magnus on the other. Julia in supposed to be on the other side of Magnus but without his glasses Barry can’t see her, so he assumes she is already there. He smiles sleepily at Lup and gives her one more kiss for good measure before letting his eyelids slip closed as he settles in for a deep, peaceful sleep.   
  


“I love you, Barry,” Lup says as she curls up around him. He doesn’t have the energy to say it back right now, so he just shifts a little closer to her in their limited cuddling space. The last thing he feels before he falls asleep is the fleeting press of her lips to his forehead and he falls asleep smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> *Hi my name is woop and ummmmmmmmmmmm this is my first nsfw fic and I DOVE RIGHT INTO THE DEEP END PLZ BE GENTLE WITH ME*
> 
> also u can thank the tfw discord for the big old sub magnus and sub barry that is going on here. Julia is the dom-est of doms and lup is just under her and Magnus is the subbiest or subs and Barry is just a little bit closer to switch than him, thanks for coming ot my ted talk.


End file.
